Church in remnant
by Amvmaster
Summary: Church died during the emp(ITS A FUCKING E.M.P) and woke up in remnant, and his only guess as to how this was possible was well you guessed it, "GOD FUCKING DAMIN IT CABOOSE!". a story of how a terrible sniper ghost warrior managed to make an impact in the world filled with monsters, animal people, trigger happy teenagers and terrorists, all in all church really needed a drink
1. Chapter 1

**this is the start of my next big project and I really hope you all enjoy this**

* * *

Prologue

When Leonard church thought his days would end he honestly didn't think it was via emp (ITS A FUCKING EMP!)

Hell church thought his days would end with death by stroke or worse yet from his own team mate! (tucker did it!)

But not like this, not surrounded by a bunch of AI ghost things that just surrounded him as soon as he rushed in ghost mode into the damn meta's suit

Sigh sometimes he just wished things werent so complicated and just went back to the way they were supposed to be, him standing around looking at the sky and wondered if this was all he was meant to do

Even if destiny in a way answered he didn't like it, hell he fucking hated it

He hated he was not going to come back to blood gulch, he hated he was no longer going to be around the idiots he hated more than anything, which now that he thought about was quite the hypocritical thought

But it wasn't like he gave a shit, he was dying there was no sugar coating his situation no matter how shitty it really is and he'll be honest it was better to be honest then die a liar.

So here was Leonard church, badass ghost, shittiest sniper ever signing off

"well aint this a fucking bitch?" church said as the EMP went off

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

****yo lets get on with this, I don't own either RWBY or red vs blue****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1 church's arrival!****

Death was depicted as the ending, but to some people who knew better it was only the beginning caboose knew this when he slipped a certain something in church's suit when they all split up.

Too bad for church this simple something reacted to the EMP causing the next set of events to go off with out a hitch

And you will bet your ass church knew exactly who to blame for it

Linebreak

The days of the forest located near vale was bustling with life, the birds were chirping the light breeze swayed through the tree shaded grass as it lightly pawed its influence over a certain sleeping man.

Said man lightly groaned he felt terrible, like hangover times ten terrible

"what the hell is going on with my head?" the man wondered as he slightly moved his hand over his head as his index finer and thumb moved over to his temples as he slowly rubbed them as he tried to sooth his headache

"hold on I don't have skin" the man said as his eyes finally shot opened as he sat up in shock as he removed his hand from his head quickly ignoring the headache that came back twice as bad as before as his focus was now set on his hands

His hands, his skin covered hands and then his arms that were covered in slight hair as his hands quickly moved to grab touch feel them

He felt it, he actually felt it

With wide eyes the man slowly moved his hands in front of him as he watched as he pinched himself

"ow son of a…." slowly feeling shock going over himself the man realized he felt that, he felt everything

"w-what the fuck!?" the man yelled as he quickly dragged himself back onto his feet as his headache suddenly popped up reminding the man as he barely was on his feet before he was on his hands and feet as images, voices flew through his head as memories flew threw his head as names, places, weapons and other things just pop up

It was until the images stopped did the man let out the breath he was holding the entire time

"t-that was-" the man didn't even finish his sentence as suddenly felt his mouth fly open as he hurled out a large amount of vomit into the ground

Which was quite disgusting by the way

It wasn't until the man finally finished throwing up the rest of his bile did he finally coordinated an amount of words from his mouth that was

"the fuck just happened?" the man asked as he shook his head and wiped his mouth of the bile that was still on his lips before he pushed himself back onto his feet as he felt slightly faint but after latching onto the nearest tree to hold himself up the man slowly tried to organize his thoughts before he finally looked down at himself as he realized this was not his usual armor

"what the fuck is with these clothes?" he asked as he looked at the clothes he wore which was a dark blue American civil war jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows to which he quickly pulled down as his eyes then looked down to his blue slacks that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, all in all the outfit felt both weird and fitting as the man didn't know how to really react to them until his eyes moved up from the clothes as he spotted something or well more like some things that laid on the grassy floor nearby

Quickly stepping over the bile of vomit the man quickly stepped right in front of three objects

First was a system 99D-series 2 anti material sniper rifle(halo 3 sniper rifle), something the man grew an instant sense of familiarity with over the years as he could probably count the times its been with him through thick and thin, despite him having no fucking clue how to use it, second was an M6D personal defense weapon, or how the man remembers it as just a simple pistol

Or well in technicality the single most powerful pistol in the UNSC

Either way the man knew that the pistol was essentially just as useless in his hands as was the sniper, no matter how much he out wordly denied it every time he was challenged, but he didn't care the man was a space marine for gods sake even if he was basically a terrible one in the first place or the fact in reality he was actually an AI that took over some random basic sim trooper before he was stationed in blood gulch

"hold on how did I know that?" the man asked himself as he wondered how did he know that?

Shaking his head at the confusion the mans attention was quickly pushed onto the third object that sat on the ground next to the two weapons which was essentially a simple dark blue spartan MK VI helmet.

Simply picking up the helmet the man stared at the golden reflection as he found himself staring at face, a male with short black hair that was pushed upwards slightly, had slightly tanned white skin, a small stubble of hair along his chine and a bit on his jaw line as he saw blue eyes coming off the helmet viser reflection

"this is…me" the man stated in slight shock as he dropped his hands to his sides one hand still clutching the helemet as he slowly stared upwards at the sky as he wondered how did this happen him

And better yet

"where the fuck am I?"

Linebreak

After about 30 minutes(if the clock on the damn helmet was right) of soul searching the man found himself drifting along the woods as he decided to put the helmet on as his hand clutched the leather strap that held his sniper rifle over his shoulder as he found a belt that he didn't notice he had on that was keeping his pants up with a specialized holster that held his pistol on his back right side

Seeing as he was right handed he thought his speed time would be quicker if he had the pistol on his right side at the ready but still slightly conceled as if he met any travelers they would only think that this is his only weapon and grow to under estimate him.

Or so the memories that pop up from time to time remind him say

With a shake of his head the man then quickly changed the subject from underestimating himself to wondering the next important part, the lack of ammo on himself

Despite knowing fully well his weapons were fairly loaded with large ammo mags as his snipers bullet count went from 4 up to 12 and his pistol from 8 straight to 16 didn't mean he didn't have any extra mags on himself so that meant if his aim was any good as it was back in blood gulch he was in a sense fucked

So left out shooting himself out of fight and since his hand to hand was practically nonexistent his only choice of survival was either running away like a little girl or let good old stupid shenanigans go there course.

And knowing him and his previous life shenanigans was constantly in his favour

Sighing to himself the man couldn't help feel, well feel actually feel something

Other than confusion, anger, hate, annoyance he just felt somewhat whole in a sense and it made him slightly jumpy if his helmets mapping was any indication and in which had no idea where he was both planet and solar system meaning essentially he was stuck on this planet which he hoped had some sort of human life forms or anything that was human in general, he didn't want to find out he was standing on another convenent filled planet.

"one slimy disgusting fucking alien was bad but a planet that only spoke in blarg and honk will kill me" the man whispered in annoyance as he carried on his drifting trek along the woods as he let his mind slightly wonder from here to there.

It wasn't until the tree line broke apart to reveal a dirt roar and slightly old and broken fence

Quickly feeling a sense of excitement fly through his head the man quickly picked up the pace as he jogged out of the tree line and stood in the middle of the dirt road as he happily sighed in relief as if there was a dirt road there had to be people that made the road and that old fence.

"fucking finally now which fucking way do I take now?" the man wondered out curiosity as he now realized his next problem, which way does he go now?

"well this is just fucking perfect" the man said to himself as he realized this may be a bigger problem than he believed, I mean which way does he go, each had equal variables of danger

Seeing his predicament the man knew he was in a bind despite how much of a good position he was in as well

"damn it all to hell" the man mumbled as he decided that he didn't care he was in danger no mater which way he went so out of a pure guess the man chose a single direction and took it as he didn't know that way was not the way to his new life

*BOOOM!*

Hearing an explosion go off behind him as the man quickly turned around as his eyes spotted smoke in the distance as that was where his new life was

"oh no I'm not going that way" the man stated as he was about to turn around before he heard gunshots in the distance as his body froze mid turn as his mind grew a sense of guilt as memories of many times he could have stopped something if only he wasn't so god damn lazy or too proud to admit it.

"god. Mother. Fucking. Damnit" the man grumbled before he turned and sprinted towards the commotion as he hoped to who ever the fuck did to this was rolling in their grave for this one

With caboose

"gasp did you feel that church, your thinking about me, THAT IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

Back to the story

As the man sprinted he finally made it to the source of the commotion as he stopped just far enough to see what was going on and despite what hes seen before hand this was new

"what the fuck?" the man mumbled as he watched as one girl with green hair fired green revolvers at another woman with brown hair, as a guy with gray hair and robo legs tired to kick her

And to make things even more confusing the woman was summoning a fucking lightning storm above her head

"the flying fuck it going on?" the man asked as he watched as everything kept going on until the girl was suddenly taken down as another girl suddenly popped up

'how many fucking woman are here? And why are they just like tex!?' the man roared in his head before watching as the black haired girl ordered the other two to grabbed the fallen woman's arms

'oh shit' the man thought as he watched as the black haired girl was pulling out a box and he didn't know what was in inside but he knew he didn't want to find out

So quickly out of no idea what to really do the man took a knee and slipped his sniper off as he quickly aimed down sights, he aligned the circle and zoomed in at the black haired girl as he took aim at the box and hoped to fucking god he didn't miss as he pulled that trigger

*BANG!*

And with said pull of the trigger it was at that moment Leonard church's life finally changed….again

 ** **Chapter 1 end****

* * *

 ** **I really hope you enjoyed this one and please look forward to the next chapter****

 ** **church's design was based off a picture I found sometime ago, I forgot the name of the artist but if you know the artist please drop the name in the reviews****

 ** **other than please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	3. Chapter 3

****alright heres the next chapter some of you look very excited for this one****

 ** **also for those thinking caboose will be in this, no he wont this is a church only story, he will make cameos and shit nothing more nothing less until very much later in the story, because reasons****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2 hi I'm church…..this is awkward****

With the pull of the trigger church froze as the familiar recoil hit his shoulder as he felt his eyes close on reflex as his mind went wild and asked a simple question

Did I hit it?

As his eyes opened and looked back through the snipers scope church was shocked to see his aim was still shit as the bullet flew over the box under the gray haired guy and into a fucking fence post

"GOD DAMN IT!" church shouted in anger as he thought he had it this time

But quickly remembering where he was he watched as the black haired girl turned her head in church's direction as the two assassins dropped the woman and stood up as they moved towards church

"ooooh shit!" church yelled as he quickly aligned his sights on the robotic legs before he started sprinting as he quickly fired hoping he finally-

*CLANG*

"ARGH FUCKING DAMN IT!" hearing the shout church blinked as he saw the gray haired guy drop to the ground as his right robo leg was blown clean off crippling the cripple….again ok that sounded really wrong there

Church quickly refocused his sights on the second girl who stopped to stare at the cripple as he quickly aligned his sights on her revolver seeing as she was standing still he hoped he didn't-

*BANG!*

"AAAAAARGH!" the girl screamed in pain as the church yet again missed but fortunately he did hit the girl in the arm as her hand covered a very large hole around her arm

Church couldn't believe it twice in the row he managed to hit not one but two people, this had to be a dream this had to be dream!

"cinder!" the green haired cried out as church quickly turned to the second girl as she glared in churchs way as he couldn't help but feel like it was practically nothing compared to tex's glare or Carolina's or south's

Shaking his head at the sudden images and memories of new people church focused his sights on the last girl as she pulled out her two swords as they combined and formed a bow?

"what the fuck?" church wondered as the girl pulled out an arrow as she quickly notched it pulling the string as she aim directly at church

Seeing this happening church quickly moved as he rolled out of the way just before the girl released the string launching the arrow as it sailed through the air and hit the ground where church's heart would have been if he didn't move.

Quickly jumping back onto his feet church threw his sniper's leather strap over his shoulder and sprinted and vaulted over the old fence as another arrow sailed over and hit the fence post just behind church as he quickly sprinted even faster knowing fully well if he stopped one of those arrows was going to kill

'shit shit shit shit shit, why did I have to do this!?' church thought as his eyes darted from the bow girl who was getting very annoyed and towards the woman who was on her knees staring at him as her eyes were filled with pain from the very obvious arrow in her back but hope that he was going to save her.

"god fucking damn it" church muttered before he dived down into a roll ducking under another arrow as he pulled out his pistol and with one hand aimed with the help of his helmets automatic zoom function he pulled the trigger 3 times and watched as the first two missed and the third one hist the bow girls bow as it was sent out of her hands and onto the ground.

The girl quickly turned to her bow and then back to church as he slowly stood back up one hand still holding his pistol, with his zoom function still on and held up his free hand and waved his finger back and forth saying 'don't do it'

Church watched in silence as the girl was just about to run for her bow as she turn and stopped as a large great sword stabbed the ground just in front of the bow

"i think you got the picture, brat" a voice said as the girl looked up and narrowed her eyes as another man holding the great sword glared at her as he had black gray-ish hair, red faded eyes, a gray dress shirt with red tattered cape, dress pants and dress shoes and finally a couple rings on his hand and necklace of a cross that hung around his neck

"now beat it" the man said as the girl growled as her eyes darted from the man to the woman and back to church who was slowly walking forwards with both hands now steadying his pistol's hold aimed directly at the girl as she grunted in annoyance before she turned and gestured for the other two who were helping each other up before she turned back to the man and calmly stepped back as she snapped her fingers while the green haired girl nodded before she created an illusion of a tornado of leaves that covered them

And when the tornado was done the three were gone disappeared well to the man but church watched as the three quickly ran away into the forest leaving him to sigh in relief as he slowly placed his pistol back into safety as he quickly directed his attention to the woman as he quickly sprinted over while the man quickly sheathed his sword and helped the woman out.

As church sprinted over the woman slowly felt her self falling to unconsciousness before she was caught by the man, narrowing his eyes the man looked over the woman as she had an arrow stuck in her back, which was not a good thing since it was just next to her spine.

Hearing the thudding of foot steps the man looked up as church dropped to a crouch in front of the two as his hands grabbed the woman's wrists as he quickly checked for a pulse.

"shes got a pulse but its faint, we need to get her to a hospital 10 minutes ago" church said seriously as the man grunted but nodded in understanding

"I already called for transport should be here in 2 minutes" the man said as church nodded before he slowly grabbed and the womans arm as he draped it over his shoulder

"well lets get ready for pic up then" church said as the man did the same with the other arm as they both picked her up and slowly carried her to where the man believed was the LZ for pick up

"names Qrow by the way" man introduced himself as church huffed as he looked up at his radar as he saw a large yellow dot coming towards them

"hi I'm church….this is awkward" church mumbled the last bit as Qrow snorted

"yeah well its not everyday I see a random huntsman casually out this close to vale" Qrow said as the transport that looked a lot like a pelican slowly hovered down as church turned his head to Qrow and stared in confusion

"the fucks a huntsman?"

Linebreak

In a tower located in a certain school a man with silver hair, wore a green over coat with a black suited vest, a green scarf, and equally dark green slacks, black dress shoes and a pair of glasses.

In one hand he held a mug with the schools emblem of two axes in the form of an X as it was surrounded by reed

This was professor ozpin, headmaster of the most prestigious hunter academy in the world, beacon and currently ozpin was narrowing his eyes as he just got the report that he wished wasn't true, it appears someone targeted one of the maidens, the fall maidens to be exact and no matter how it looked it appeared to ozpin that the queen was finally moving her pieces.

"sigh hopefully this huntsman Qrow found saving amber can shed some more light on who exactly were these assassins were, even if Qrow's report quickly stated that this huntsman may not really be a huntsman more likely a traveling hermit or may have been living very deep in the grimm lands for too long to exactly what a huntsman really is it didn't matter to ozpin this may be another person who can finally stop this struggle between the sides.

Especially when the queen and her forces are on the immediate rise and all

Ozpin sighed as he took one last sip of his already drained coffee and looked out of his window as his eyes narrowed as the gray clouds slowly rolled into vales sky lines

Hopefully this will hinder the queens plans even further

Linebreak

"so you have no idea what a huntsman is or have no idea what grimm are?" Qrow asked again as church rolled his eyes under his helmet as this had to be the 5th time this guy asked him

"for the last fucking time I don't know what the hell your talking about" church said as he made sure to keep his voice down as he sat in the transport as he was told it was a bullhead, weird name but it was better than calling a jeep a puma thats for sure

"alright alright alright no need to lose yourself, just making sure I was hearing it right" Qrow replied as he took out a flask uncorking it before he took a sip as church stared at him

"want some?" Qrow asked as church sighed and nodded as Qrow handed him the flask and slowly took off the helmet as he knew there was no real point in making a hassle in reveling his face, but as he did Qrow wasn't surprised in the slightest as church ruffled his hair backwards in some sort of order before he took a quick sip but quickly coughed as his body wasn't used such hard liquor

"hmph not a drinker I see"Qrow said as he gently took the flask back before leaning back and taking a very long sip to rub it in church's slightly red and embarrassed face

"sigh not really anything actually" church mumbled in annoyance as Qrow didn't look like he heard him and even if he did he didn't show any signs that he was listening

"well I can officially say your not a huntsman what you did was pretty impressive" Qrow said as church's eyes darted up to Qrow before he quickly moved over to the woman in the gurney near by

"that still didn't keep her alive" church said as Qrow saw that look and sighed knowing he was going to have to be that guy

"look what happened before you ran into the fight and afterwards doesn't matter, you got there you handled the situation and and kept the girl from dying long enough for my me to jump in an help, so don't count yourself out, you did good" Qrow said as church looked down staring at the metal deck of the bullhead and closed his eyes as images of times where he thought he was doing good when in reality was someone's agenda.

But that was different, this was different back then he was in capable to really help or tell if he really was helping but now, Clenching his fist church sighed as he knew that this time it was different.

Opening his eyes church looked up at Qrow and held his hand out again as he silently asked for another drink to which Qrow handed over the flask watching with a smirk as church took the flask tilted his head back and deposited what was left in the flask into his mouth and gullet

And when he was done church felt the burn in his heart hurt but he didn't mind as this time he liked the taste of it

"hmph so tell me what the hell were doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Qrow asked with a smirk as he thought with the man slightly less sober he may get some answers

"where do I fucking begin?"

 ** **Chapter 2 end****

* * *

 ** **ok and done sigh finally, yo hope you enjoyed this one cause this took a while to write and I mean a while****

 ** **other than that I think I got the combat down fro church hes a not the best shot but hes better than what he was before that's for sure and you could probably guess how/why, but for now I will let you make your own theories****

 ** **and hey don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


End file.
